The mask of grief
by marta12297
Summary: Ayla of Caesarea is tricked by their parents and forced to marry the leper king of Jerusalem. The girl of seventeen year old does not accept this sentence and begins to hate her husband. But perhaps, with time and knowing him, she can come to feel something for him.
1. The commitment

**Hi! Excuse my English, I'm Spanish. I had to use google translator for this. Hope you like the story and I hope your comments. A greeting to all.**

Ayla of Caesarea watched from the window as his father spoke with that man. The girl dropped down on the cold ground and began to mourn without stopping. Today had condemned her forever. The man who spoke with his father, was neither more nor less than Raymond of Tripoli, the former ruler of the Kingdom of Jerusalem. He had come as a guest, Ayla's father, Ephrem of Caesarea, the lord of the city. At first, the girl thought it was only for an official visit, but he became aware of the trap that had prepared. And to think that before she wanted the best of the world for the king of Jerusalem, he wanted to recover and continue forward to the end. Now she hated him with all his soul. The reason: Raymond of Tripoli and Ephrem of Caesarea compromise her to King Baldwin IV, the leper king. Ayla was a beautiful girl with wavy brown hair that hung to her waist, with brown eyes that looked black and made men mad. With porcelain face, a slender figure, a narrow waist that everyone wanted, full and red lips all wanted kissing young gentlemen, was the most beautiful creature I had in the city. And now delivered just condemn a sick man. He had just realized that his father's attitude when he told the stories and achievements of the king. Why her? Nothing more, nothing less, because Ephrem was a powerful man with a huge army and the kingdom needed anything. The best way to achieve this was by marrying the daughter of seventeen to twenty-three leper king. What was your father and your mother able to deliver it to a man? They wanted their daughter to be queen and that's it. Not worried about what she felt. And taking an afternoon tea on the terrace, when they were all together, the lord of Caesarea stood up and broke the news that his daughter and King Baldwin recently engaged to be married in less than two weeks would be the ceremony. Ayla dropped the world over, jumped up, cranky by deception and ran to her room, still mourn and leaving everyone stunned by the news.

Raimundo now departed for Jerusalem to give the news and they were leaving in four days. In Jerusalem there were seven days of travel. They would arrive a day before the wedding. But Ayla did not want this day to come for the world. I was so devastated by what even considered suicide. The cheerful girl that everyone knew was completely gone, I walked the halls of the house looking down, not sleeping at night, she spent her days crying and praying to God not to let her through that torture. Many times was put to mourn his father begging him to break the marriage, without giving everyone just look at her. So did his mother.

At last count of Tripoli launched his horse. She wished the man reached his destination. At five minutes to go the Count, his mother came into the room to start collecting her things. Ayla stood up and stared running like a banshee.

"As soon left, that you begin to pick up my stuff." He asked his mother. "How could you do this, Mom? What have I done? "

Caesarea Catherine looked at her daughter and gave a smile. He approached the girl and touched her cheek to wipe the tears.

"We do it for your sake, Ayla. And for the sake of the kingdom. You'll be the queen of Jerusalem and the kingdom will the army much needed. What the wedding is not important. "

"I'm going to marry a man I do not love! I do not love! He is a leper! A loathsome leper! How do you let me marry this monstrosity?! Why condemn me to give myself to him? ". He started screaming with rage, tears rolled down his cheeks. But her mother calmed her giving him a slap.

"Do not talk like I let our king and lord, your future husband".

"You've always been jealous of me because I'm more beautiful than you and men look at me, and I want me and not you! This is your best way to let me pay ". His mother returned to give another slap, which made let out a cry of pain.

Catherine returned to duty, leaving his daughter sitting on the floor with her hand on his cheek in pain and tears coming from his eyes. She huddled in the corner, watching as the women gathered their things and reconsidering of what was going to happen now. She needed someone to comfort her, that someone gave reasons why she, that someone told you that would happen. Where was that someone?

As laid out in four days left for Jerusalem, leaving his whole life behind. Ayla wished that the trip would never end, or bandits attack them and kill them all. She did not care, all I wanted was to not marry this leper, however king out. I did not want an eyesore as the man to touch her or kiss her, could eventually pass it and then yes that would be lost. He rode on his horse, apart from around the world, with the head and face covered by a scarf. He was grateful to take that position, because then no one would mourn nor would more rumors.

They camped in the desert when night and rode the stores. The girl got into his tent and did not leave until dawn. Often refused to eat, hoping to die of malnutrition, but the stomach pain was so great that he could not stand and had to stick a bite of something to soothe that pain. When I got the news that in three days arrive at your destination, almost fainted. Cursed King Baldwin! How let marry him, knowing how he was? Leper selfish! All you care about your happiness! , She thought. As predicted, in three days and spotted the golden domes of the Holy City of Jerusalem. I got my order Ayla thought. He said that when someone could see those domes from the horizon, his body was filled with excitement, joy and peace. In Ayla was the opposite.

People were watching the streets. I had heard that the future queen of Jerusalem was coming that day and went to see her. All watched with joy, as if he wished the best in the world and feel joy for her. Idiots. Not know what awaits me said again in his mind. Finally spotted the four towers of Mont-Royal palace. Ayla was impressed with the beauty of the palace. Actually, I was impressed by the beauty of the entire city, was beautiful.

"My daughter, this will be yours in a few days." He told his father with a smile from ear to ear, trying to provoke another in the girl, but this one was immune. So quiet Ephrem left.

The servants ran out to greet them. Among the servants Raymond of Tripoli was with other nobles. This came to greet and shake hands with the lord of Caesarea. Ayla glared at him, wishing him the worst in the world for having condemned that way.

"How are you, my lady?". He asked the count, but only received a sarcastic smile from her. "Go inside with the maidens, will take you to your room and help with luggage. Tonight we will see you at dinner. "

Ayla fell behind inside the palace maids. He began to see what was to be his new home. The truth is that it was a beautiful place, with that charm of the city of Jerusalem with Turkish lamps hanging from the walls, with huge arches that opened onto courtyards or large gardens. With full walls and floor tile made of the best marble. They walked for a long time, until you reach a hallway filled rooms everywhere. They reached the bottom of that corridor, I thought I would enter the front door was, but one of the maids stood in front of her to stop her.

"No, my lady, these are the places of his majesty. Yours are here. "This woman opened the door to the next wall.

So I put the chambers right near him lamented inside. They went inside and was impressed with everything. The chambers had a small courtyard with a fountain in the center. I had a single room for your stay, bathroom and an amazing bedroom with a huge bed. The maids started to put everything in place while examining the place Ayla. He began to walk around her room, she saw that there was a door in the wall on the left did not know where it led.

"You need anything else, my lady?". Asked one of the maids, to finish their work.

"No, thank you." Ayla said, diverting his attention from that door. "Go away. Do not bother me to dinner. "

Both maids made a small bow and left. It was then when he wanted to find out where that door led. When he opened it, he found a hallway filled with torches. To the left was another door leading but drove right into another corridor. So I chose the second option. He walked slowly along this corridor watching everything around her, until the end of the hall he found another door. I was not sure whether to come or go back, but made it a hunch push the door and enter. The landscape in which it was found was much nicer. That door led to a lookout, full vault facing overlooking the gardens and part of the city. Everything seemed beautiful. When he looked to his left, he found a huge bow and a curtain that you could not see what was on the other side. He went there and drew the curtain a little to see what was there. He found another bedroom. One much nicer than hers, with a huge bed with white curtains transparent and Turkish lamps for almost all sides. He wanted to go but heard voices approaching. He stood still to listen.

"It's amazing that I've won again." Said a voice to older man, very serious. "Before it was the best playing chess, but now ... God ... I have not seen better win."

Ayla looked a little more and watched two people entered. One looked like a monk. The other was dressed all in white, with a scarf of the same color on the head, without showing his face.

"I guess my lonely times have helped me to be the best at this." Said the other voice. A voice that captivated Ayla. A stunning, sweet and harmonious voice that permeated the body you and wanted to hear again.

"I still remember when you were a kid and wanted to teach you chess tucos". He spoke on the voice, which laughed. "You did not want us to get up from the table to have won."

"I'm not someone who gives up easily, Guillermo, you know. I am very stubborn. "Ayla was curious to know who it was that beautiful voice.

"Well, do not think I'll miss this you know? I want a rematch when I return from Tyre. "

"How? Already you go? I thought you'd be a long season. I had plans for us. I was looking at things in the library that the explicaras wanted me. "

"I will leave after the coronation of the new queen. I can not leave my duties, Archbishop of Tyre be not easy. I can not devote as much time as before, when I was your tutor. "

"Yet you still are, William. You've always been my most trusted man, my teacher, my friend, my mentor and even you have become a father to me. "

"I wish we could go back to that time. But your questions I can always be solved by letter ".

"Yeah ... But it is not the same as when you're ahead." Ayla wanted to see the face of the man dressed in white. He had drawn much curiosity. Who would? I wanted to wait to tell his name. "I hope to see you soon, William".

"Same here, boy." Boy . There should be greater thought it, and was glad for it. "See you later."

The monk Ayla went and stayed for a while longer waiting for him to turn around to see her face. But inadvertently moved the curtain, causing the man put on alert. She hid and when he heard steps coming towards her, began to run so they would not get caught. When he finally entered her bedroom collapsed on the bed. He could not get the voice of the head. When he heard it was like being in a dream. He wanted to hear it again, knowing who his owner.

A few hours later, the maidens returned to dress for dinner. After that the led was a courtyard where everyone was sitting around a table. She sat next to their parents, while all addressed a glance and bowed. A central chairs were empty.

"Your Highness, Princess Sibylla of Jerusalem and her husband, Guy de Lusignan". Announced a guard. All rose to greet the gentlemen. Before them were a married couple. He, a serious man with beard, some handsome and she is a beautiful woman, dressed in a beautiful silk dress, with black curly hair collected, and beautiful blue eyes. Both occupied two empty chairs, leaving only one to occupy. Ayla stared at the woman. She was beautiful, truly was a princess. Sybil looked at him the girl, sadness exactly, bowed his head and gave a smile as if to give him encouragement. How such a beautiful woman can be the sister of a leper? , She thought.

Raymond of Tripoli rose and everyone set his sights on him.

"I'm sorry to inform you that tonight we will have the presence of the king." He could hear a "as always" very softly by Guy de Lusignan. "His Majesty is indisposed." Raimundo looked at Ayla. "However, King Baldwin welcomes you to your new home and want to make your stay here a pleasant one. Welcome to Jerusalem, Caesarea Ayla. Raise our glasses to toast our new queen. " Everyone raised their glasses and said, "Long live the queen!". I dedicate Sybil raised a toast when the girl stared.

So her husband would not know until tomorrow at the marriage ceremony. Above that. He decided to stop thinking about this topic and dinner devoted to find a man dressed in white and with a voice of an angel, but found none. Who would?

"Have you seen how beautiful is the sister of the king?". He asked his daughter Catherine.

"Yes, very beautiful." She replied.

"You see that blonde woman that is there at the end? Is Agnes of Courtenay, the king's mother, your mother. It is also very beautiful for her age. " Ayla was surprised by the beauty of that blonde woman. "They say the king is like her. She inherited her blond hair and her beauty. "

"A leper can not be handsome, Mom. Although it was before. "

"Ssshhh ... it down, you do not hear the king say so." He scolded Catherine.

They spent the evening, hearing songs of minstrels, toasting the new queen and king. Hearing stories and uncontrolled laughter. Seeing as the men drank and talked among them women. Everyone was happy but the star of the night. When he saw the time, pulled away with the excuse that he had to rest for tomorrow, for the wedding. When I walked the halls, face to his room, he heard footsteps from behind. He turned around and found the figure of Princess Sibylla.

"Hello, Ayla." He greeted. "How are you feeling?" The girl could only make a small smile and lowered his head sadly. "You know? ... I understand. I also had to surrender two men to whom I neither knew nor loved. But at least they were healthy, not like my brother. "Ayla was surprised with that statement. "Do not be angry with my brother. He has not been at fault. We also have a ruse like you. "

"With all due respect, my lady, the king has done nothing to remedy this."

"You do not know the cause of that Baldwin accepted stopped hating him when you know him. My brother is a good person, he never let anything bad happen to you. "

A girl just gave those words. No one would do to stop hating the king, or stop feeling disgusted by it. But thanked the spirits of the princess.

"Rest, Ayla. Tomorrow I expect a tough day. I hope we become good sisters. "

"Thank you, Highness. I also wish "

"You're very pretty. More than what I was told. " She smiled at him. "Too bad Baldwin can not enjoy this beauty."

Sybil opened the front door had Ayla's chamber. The latter put his head to the side trying to see inside the rooms.

"These are my quarters. If you need anything, you know where I am. "

"Thank you, my lady." She curtsied.

"Within hours I who will call you 'my lady' and bow to you. Good night. "

"Good night". He replied, before the princess closed the door.

Ayla walked into his room and into his bedroom and maids were to help her dress for sleep. She put on her gown and lay on the bed. It was all so strange to her. Homesick. Now all he could tell were the hours you were to lose your freedom and turn your life into a conviction. And counting those hours could sleep with her.


	2. The wedding with the king

Una sombra hizo que Ayla abriera los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con sus doncellas, paseando por la habitación, abriendo ventanas y cortinas para dejar entrar el aire, llevando cantaros de agua hacia el baño y preparándolo todo para la ceremonia, pues hoy era el día de la boda. La muchacha se levantó y se dirigió hacia una palangana llena de agua con pétalos de rosa para lavarse la cara. De allí pasó al baño para darse una buena ducha con toda especie de sales y perfumes. Cuando salió, las doncellas le ayudaron a secarse y pasaron a ponerle el vestido para su casamiento. Un precioso vestido blanco, de princesa, echo de seda, con bordados dorados por el corpiño y el borde de la falda. Le pusieron los zapatos dorados a juego, la llenaron de joyas, le hicieron el pelo, recogiéndolo por dos trenzas por los lados juntándolo en otra que le caía por la espalda. Le pusieron pequeños adornos por el cabello. Le aplicaron polvos blancos en la cara y le hicieron la sombra de los ojos. Y por último empezaron a aplicarle perfumes.

"Vendremos a la hora de marchar, mi señora. Y le pondremos el velo." Dijo una de las doncellas antes de dejarla sola.

Ayla se quedó mirándose en el espejo. Desde luego parecía una reina. Pero en su rostro no había la alegría que tenían todas las novias en el día de su boda, al contrario, todo en ella era angustia y dolor. Sabía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, pero debía aguantar para no deshacerse el maquillaje. La espera se le hacía eterna y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Hasta que de nuevo se quedó parada ante aquella puerta. La noche pasada había soñado con el hombre aquel vestido de blanco que estaba de espaldas sin mostrar su rostro y tenía la voz más bella que nunca había escuchado. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a por ella, así que se volvió a internar en aquel pasillo que conducía hacia aquel mirador. Cuando llegó a su destino, se volvió a asomar por la cortina. Hoy había dos hombres cargados de ropas, que discutían entre ellos. Ninguno de ellos tenía aquella voz que Ayla iba buscando.

"¿Qué ropas ha elegido su majestad?". Preguntó uno de aquellos hombres.

"Le aconsejamos que se pusiera el dorado con el chaleco blanco, para que fuera a juego con el de la novia." Contestó el otro.

"¿Se le ve contento? Con el casamiento, quiero decir." Ayla paró mucha más atención en aquella pregunta.

"Bueno… No he visto novedad en su ánimo. Se le ve algo ilusionado, pero… ya sabes. No tanto como debería estar". Este mismo empezó a guardar las ropas dentro de un baúl.

"¿Y ahora donde se encuentra el rey?"

"Camino del Sepulcro. Ya hace un rato que se ha ido, junto todos los invitados. Si no me equivoco, creo que ya estarán de camino los padres de la novia y el conde Raimundo a recogerla".

Ayla cerró de golpe la cortina y echó a correr hacia su dormitorio antes de que llegaran y no estuviera allí. Se arremangó la falda del vestido para no tropezar y mientras corría se oía el repicar de sus zapatos en el suelo. Estaba un poco desilusionada por no haber visto hoy a aquel hombre, pero posiblemente estaría durante la ceremonia. Entró en su habitación justo a tiempo, pues unos segundos después entró su madre con las demás doncellas. Ayla respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento de la corrida y se arregló un poco el pelo y el vestido. Su madre se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El beso de Judas. Como el que le dio a Jesús, al entregarlo a los romanos, formuló en sus pensamientos. La volvieron a sentar en una silla y le pusieron un velo. Ayla no quiso intercambiar ni una sola palabra con Catalina. Le colocaron bien el velo y pasaron a ponerle una hermosa capa que tenía por lo menos dos metros de cola. Las doncellas la levantaron por detrás para ayudarla a llevarla y se dirigieron al exterior, donde les esperaban Efrén de Caesarea, Raimundo de Trípoli y algunos nobles más que Ayla vio ayer por la noche durante la cena. Efrén le entregó su brazo a su hija para llevarla y se dirigieron al exterior. La ayudaron a subir a un precioso caballo blanco de largas crines y colas, y le arreglaron la capa por detrás. Cuando todos estuvieron sobre sus caballos, se pusieron en marcha hacia la iglesia del Santo Sepulcro. Toda la gente de la ciudad estaba por las calles, cuyas estaban decoradas con banderas blancas y pétalos de flores por el suelo. Los ciudadanos aclamaban a Ayla y lanzaban flores a los pies de su caballo. La muchacha sintió un poco de emoción al ver que la gente se comportaba así con ella, pero de todas formas tenía planeado en cualquier momento que no miraran salir corriendo de allí. En su cara no había dibujada una sonrisa. Llegaron a las puertas del Santo Sepulcro y la tuvieron que ayudar a bajar del caballo. Toda la comitiva de nobles que la acompañaban entró hacia dentro de la iglesia, mientras ella se quedaba a la puerta junto a su padre, con el ramo de flores ya en la mano.

"Ha llegado la hora, mi niña." Le dijo su padre. "No puedo creer que ahora deba compartirte con otro hombre. Eres la novia más preciosa del mundo. Te deseo todo lo mejor, mi niña".

Efrén le dio un beso a la frente y se quedó mirándola. Vio que su hija tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que en cualquier momento podría derramar. Su mirada no hacía más que suplicarle que no dejara eso pasara, que se la llevara de allí. Pero el señor de Caesarea respondió cubriéndole con el velo el rostro, dispuesto ya a llevarla hacia el altar. Ayla se cogió del brazo de su padre y empezó a desfilar por el pasillo. Todo el mundo empezó a levantarse cuando la vieron entrar. Allá en el altar, pudo reconocer la figura de quien iba a ser su esposo. Estaba de espaldas a ella y no podía verle la cara. Pero Ayla ya se imaginaba a un hombre deforme cubierto de vendas por todas partes y espeluznantes heridas por toda la cara. Vestía una capa blanca muy parecida a la suya. Llevaba un pañuelo dorado que le cubría la cabeza. Por lo que pudo ver Ayla, el rey debía ser bastante alto y bien formado, pues su espalda no era muy ancha ni muy estrecha, y sus brazos no eran flácidos, se le notaba el musculo. La muchacha se esperó una sorpresa por parte de su esposo, pero aquella sorpresa que se esperaba era para bien y no con lo que se encontró ahora. Cuando su prometido se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la imagen más aterradora que había visto en su vida. Se encontró un hombre con su rostro cubierto por una máscara de plata. A Ayla se le paró el corazón y abrió los ojos como platos. Frenó un poco en seco por el horror en que se encontró, pero su padre la obligó a seguir adelante. Tampoco se esperó que su prometido actuara de la forma en que actuó. Cuando el rey se dio la vuelta y la vio, también se quedó paralizado. Se quedó mirando a Raimundo de Trípoli como si le estuviera pidiendo explicaciones y empezó a negar con la cabeza, como si no le gustara el panorama que estaba viendo. Ayla no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Llegó a la altura del rey y su padre se apartó a un lado. Su majestad se dispuso a quitarle el velo de la cara, con sus manos enguantadas. Ayla se quedó mirándolo con horror y él cerro los ojos como si no quisiera verla. Los volvió a abrir cuando el obispo procedió con la misa. Durante toda la ceremonia, la muchacha se pasó mirando a su prometido con rabia y dolor. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y la máscara hacia que lo odiara todavía más. Se fijó un lo único visible que tenía: sus ojos. Unos enormes ojos azules, muy profundos, como dos zafiros, unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza y dolor. Al menos tiene los ojos bonitos. Sin embargo, el rey no se atrevía a mirarla ni de reojo. Miraba al obispo, al suelo, al altar, pero a ella nunca. Ahora había llegado el momento:

"Vos, Balduino. ¿Aceptáis a esta mujer como legítima esposa y os comprometéis a amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de vuestra vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?"

El rey se quedó mirándola como con pena, pasó a mirar a la gente, después a Raimundo de Trípoli, cuyo empezó a asentir con la cabeza y de nuevo pasó a mirar a Ayla, como si no supiera que hacer.

"¿Majestad?" preguntó el obispo con impaciencia a que contestara.

El novio miró al obispo y volvió a mirar Raimundo. Este último empezó a asentir la cabeza todavía con más fuerza y formuló un "venga" muy bajito. Ayla estaba muy extrañada con la actitud del rey, era como si tampoco estuviera dispuesto a decir que sí.

"¿Majestad? Contestad de una vez." Le regañó el obispo.

"Sí." Contestó al fin. Se quedó mirando a su prometida con tristeza, como si le pidiera perdón. "Sí, la acepto."

A Ayla se le paró el corazón al oír aquella voz. ¡Era él! Su prometido era el dueño de aquella voz que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

"Y vos, Ayla. ¿Aceptáis a este hombre como legítimo esposo y os comprometéis a marlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y el la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?"

Sobre todo en la enfermedad. Levantó la mirada hacía los ojos del rey, cuyo la miraba con pena.

"Señorita, contestad." Volvió a regañar el obispo.

"Sí…, lo acepto". Ayla dijo aquellas palabras sin pensar. Cuando las dijo se quedó sorprendida de sí misma.

"Pues con el poder que me concede Dios todo poderoso, yo os declaro marido y mujer." Concluyó así el patriarca.

Ya los has hecho, Ayla. En ese momento es cuando se suponía que el novio debía besar a la novia, pero se saltaron aquella parte. Su marido se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo. Se lo pensó un momento antes de cogerlo, pues no quería acercarse a él. Bajaron juntos los escalones del altar y se pusieron a desfilar por el pasillo. La gente empezó a levantarse a su paso. Cuando salieron al exterior, todos los ciudadanos empezaron a aclamarlos y a lanzarles pétalos de rosas blancos. Los novios no intercambiaron ni una mirada, ni ninguna palabra. Ni siquiera se les veía contentos. Toda la comitiva de nobles salió al exterior y empezaron a subir sobre sus caballos. El rey acompañó a su esposa hacia el suyo.

"¿Te ayudo a montar?" Le pregunto su esposo con amabilidad. Ella le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

"No, gracias. Puedo yo sola." Le contestó con grosería.

Él se quedó mirándola sorprendido por aquella respuesta y asintió la cabeza. Cuando las doncellas se acercaron a ayudar a su esposa, él se fue a montar su caballo.

Los novios desfilaron uno al lado del otro por las calles de Jerusalén hacia Mont-Royal. Al llegar a palacio, Ayla no se esperó a su marido y entró hacia dentro junto sus doncellas para prepararse para las celebraciones. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su nueva cuñada se acercaba a ella para saludarla. Ayla se encerró en sus habitaciones y se tumbó en su cama para empezar a llorar sin parar. Las doncellas le pedían que se levantara para vestirla, pero ella se negó a levantarse. Se negaba a bajar a las celebraciones. Sabía que eso era poner a su esposo en ridículo, pero eso era lo que ella quería. Por mucho que las mujeres de los nobles y su madre se acercaran su dormitorio a pedir que bajara a las celebraciones, ella se negó. Cerró la puerta con llave y todas las mujeres empezaron a dar portazos para que saliera. Hasta que de repente los portazos pararon, sin saber porque. Vio como el día oscurecía por la ventana. Estaba tumbada en su cama, se había arrancado el vestido de boda y se había puesto su camisón para dormir. Cerró los ojos un momento pero los volvió a abrir cuando oyó acercarse unos pasos. Se horrorizó al encontrarse con aquella figura enmascarada y vestida de blanco ante los pies de la cama.

"Tranquila, vengo en son de paz." Empezó a hablar él.

"¿Qué… qué hacéis aquí? Dejadme tranquila, no quiero saber nada de nadie y menos de vos. ¿A que habéis venido?"

"Solo a hablar. No hemos tenido tiempo de ello. Tenemos que aclarar las cosas."

"¿Solo a hablar? ¿Nada más?" Se quedó ella extrañada.

"¿Nada más? ¿Qué más esperáis que haga?"

"Pues… Pues… ya entiende. So…somos marido y mujer y hoy es nuestra noche de bodas." Dijo avergonzada.

"Ah… Ya sé que os referís. No, no vengo por ello. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Estoy incapacitado en ese aspecto."

Ayla dio gracias al cielo por aquello. Era una alegría no tener que compartir cama con ese hombre.

"Venís por lo de que no he bajado a las celebraciones. ¿Estáis molesto?"

"No. Yo he sido quien ha dado la orden a vuestra madre y las demás mujeres de que os dejaran en paz."

La joven se quedó sorprendida al escuchar aquello.

"¿Y cómo habéis entrado si cerré la puerta con llave?" Ayla estaba más calmada y bajó la guardia.

"Eh… Nuestros aposentos, más concretamente, nuestros dormitorios, están conectados." Se dio la puerta y señaló la puerta de la derecha. "Hay un pasillo tras esa puerta que los conecta."

¿Así que aquellos aposentos que vio Ayla eran los de él? No podía creerse que hubiera llegado a sentirse atraída por el hombre con aquella voz de ángel. Sintió desilusión de que fuera su marido.

"Será la última vez que lo use. Te lo juro. Pero entiende que era la única de poder entrar, ya que no me dejarías y necesito hablar contigo." El rey fue a sentarse al borde de la cama y Ayla acurrucó las piernas para no tener contacto con él. Se quedó mirándola con tristeza, pero tuvo la impresión de que esa era la forma que tenía de mirar siempre. "Sé que me odias." Continuó él. "Y no te culpo. Yo también me odio a mí mismo. Te comprendo. ¿Quién va a querer a un leproso? Te debo dar un asco horrible. ¿Verdad?" La muchacha se quedó mirándolo sin saber que contestar. "Eres muy guapa. Y muy joven. Diecisiete años, ya ves… Yo con diecisiete… bueno… con esa edad no llevaba esto. No llevaba esta máscara de pena." Se señaló la señaló con el dedo. "Aunque de todas formas me hubieras odiado." Notó que su esposa empezaba a sentirse incomoda y quiso acabar ya con lo que había venido a hacer. "Yo también he sido engañado como tú."

"¿Usted engañado?" Preguntó dudosa.

"Sí… Mira… Tengo a Saladino pisándome los talones y las arcas del reino están casi vacías. La única solución era subir los impuestos, pero me negué, no quiero que el pueblo pase hambre. Y me hablaron de ti y de tu padre. Me dijeron que el señor de Caesarea tenía un enorme ejército y grandes riquezas. También me informaron de ti, me dijeron que Efrén tenía una hija de diecisiete años sin casar. Una muchacha… poco agraciada, enferma e incapaz de tener hijos. Por eso nadie aceptaba casarse con ella. Me aconsejaron que te tomara en matrimonio para salvar el reino. Yo te acepté por ello. Estaba dispuesto a casarme contigo, mantenerte, mostrarte cariño, cuidarte trayéndote los mejores médicos. Pero cuando te vi entrar en la iglesia, tan bella y tan sana, me di cuenta de que me habían engañado. De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera aceptado casarme contigo y condenarte de esta forma."

"A mí también me engañaron y me hicieron una encerrona."

"Sí, pero tú sabías que yo era leproso y ya te hiciste una imagen de mí. Cuando en la iglesia el obispo me hizo la pregunta si te aceptaba en matrimonio pensé en decir que no, pero me vino la imagen de mi reino y… yo no puedo dejarlo de lado. Por eso voy a compensarte."

"¿Compensarme? ¿Cómo? Me habéis amargado la vida. Usted y todos los demás. Nadie piensa en mí."

"Yo sí he pensado en ti." Ayla lo miró sorprendida. "No voy a dejar que una flor tan bella como tú se marchite y sea condenada a convivir con un leproso como yo. Por eso te pido que cuando encuentres el amor en manos de otro hombre, no lo dejes pasar. Yo te doy ese permiso, olvídate de que estás casada con el rey. Solo te pido discreción, porque si alguien se entera de que eres infiel, la ley pide castigarte y yo no quiero hacerlo. Y sobre todo intenta no quedarte embarazada." La muchacha empezó a sentirse incomoda. ¿Qué clase de hombre era él que la lanzaba en manos de otros hombres? "Ese será el único castigo que tendrás. Pero tranquila. Yo no llegaré a los treinta años. Pronto serás la reina viuda, heredaras mi reino, podrás casarte con otro hombre y darle un príncipe heredero a esta ciudad. Solo tienes que esperar unos años o meses, semanas, tal vez días."

"¿Estáis dispuesto a ello?" Ayla no entendía nada.

"Si te encerrara y te obligara a mantenerte fiel a mí, me odiarías más. Y yo no quiero eso. No quiero ser un egoísta, yo no soy así. No te pido que sea un esposo, porque nunca lo seré, pero quiero ser un aliado para ti. Alguien con el que podrás contar para lo que sea. Ni siquiera te pido que me tomes cariño." El rey se levantó y se volvió a colocar a los pies de la cama. "Eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Quería que supieras la verdad para que intentes comprenderme, pero ya sé que aun así seguirás odiándome. No te molesto más, veo que mi presencia te incomoda y no te culpo. Buenas noches, Ayla."

"Señor…" Lo paró ella antes de que se marchara. El rey se dio la vuelta.

"Tuteémonos, llámame Balduino. ¿Qué quieres decirme?"

"Eh… ¿Qué harás tú con todo esto? Ya sabes… Con respeto a nosotros."

"Solo intentaré no enamorarme de ti, para no sufrir. Aunque no te lo creas, los leprosos tenemos sentimientos y podemos llegar a enamorarnos de alguien. Que descanses."

Balduino volvió a darse la vuelta y se marchó. Ayla se quedó tocada con aquella charla. Aquel hombre parecía tan sincero y en él se veía el sufrimiento que había en su vida. Pero ella seguía odiándolo y no querer acercarse a él. Si no quería ser egoísta, hubiera podido decir que no en la iglesia y haber buscado otra solución al problema de su reino. ¿La dejaba irse en manos de otro hombre? ¿Qué clase de marido era aquel? En tres días sería su coronación como reina de Jerusalén. Se había quedado tranquila de que Balduino le había dicho que no llegaría a los treinta años. Eso espero, pensó cuando le dijo aquello. Un leproso era un leproso, nuca llegaría a ser su esposo, nunca. Sí que había algo bueno en aquello de casarse con él, cuando muriera, ella sería la reina, aún sería joven, tendría todo el poder y se casaría con quien ella quisiera. Solo había que esperar. Ya tenía suerte en no tener que compartir casi nada de contacto con él. Pero Ayla debía admitir que le había transmitido tranquilidad, pues su voz le daba paz y aquellos ojos azules, hermosos y tristes, eran su punto de atención más grande. Cuando lo miraba, cuando le hablaba, solo miraba a aquellos dos zafiros que había en su cara y no la máscara de plata, aquella máscara de pena. Pobre desgraciado, piensa que tal vez lo llegue a querer como amigo y deje de odiarle.


	3. Ayla's coronation

**Hello! Sorry I'm late in writing this chapter. I was blocked. Thanks to all who commented in previous chapters. And again forgive my English, I'm Spanish, and translate in google translator. XD Greetings all.**

The Archbishop of Tyre entered the chambers of his former student and searched everywhere. She found him on the balcony, sitting and looking straight ahead. I saw something of longing in his eyes. When he noticed the presence of William, the king turned and gave a smile, but the mask is not allowed to see.

"You should be preparing for the ceremony, Baldwin" guardian advised. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost overnight" looked at the front. "Do not ask me why and if something happens to me. I'm fine. I could not sleep. I came back many memories to mind. "

"Memories? About what? "

"From my childhood. I began to remember how every day out riding or hunting with the falcon, with my father, when he was still alive. Or when he played the outfield with my sister and other children. And the stories that my mother told me before I went to sleep. I do not know, I thought about it and I could not sleep. So I went out to take the air and I have stayed here all night. "

William looked at him sadly. It also came to mind the memory of the beautiful child who was formerly Baldwin, full of happiness and joy, able to seduce anyone who knew him. But those were actually distant times and was very hard now. She glanced towards the table and found a box. Picked it up and examined it.

"What is this?". King asked, curious.

"A gift for my wife. Look that is, if you want ".

The archbishop opened the box and examined the gift. He recognized that immediately.

"It's beautiful. Surely the lady will love. "

"I hope so. It is a gift to Him for his coronation. I wanna take you today at the ceremony. Before we give it. "

"Were you able to talk to her since that night?"

Baldwin looked at him with raised eyebrows, surprised that he did that question. William took the hint immediately and bowed his head with a smile on his face. No, the king had not seen since that night. Ayla had spent three days locked in his chambers without wanting to leave, now it was his coronation had to see it, but not expecting much. Baldwin did not want to press and left to do what he wanted. He could not force her, poor thing was having fatal. It was the least I could do.

"I just think, 'Baldwin, is your wife, you married', and I get happy. At last I have something of mine. I thought I would never marry and had always been the dream of my life, a new family. But then, a voice within me open my eyes and dampened our spirits. No, not my wife, just a woman sentenced to be by my side. I never want to, I can never touch her or kiss her, ever be apart. I will never see in their eyes joy to me. This is not a marriage. "

"Everyone knows you loves you, Baldwin. If Ayla would you know you want too. "

"She may not want to know." Replied sadly.

William refused to talk about it. I knew that the king was grieving, and today should be a day of joy. Heard footsteps from behind and they both turned to see who they were. Before them came the servants, and charged with the clothes that Baldwin had to put that day.

"Well, it's time for you to go prepared." He said William.

Ayla had just come out of the bathroom and the servants began to dress. It was as if repeating the day of their wedding. But that day it was happier, would be crowned queen at last have power over those who had been condemned to that, and even about his parents. Her mother would pay, missing her court.

He noticed the dress that day. A beautiful red dress with embroidered Jerusalem cross in the center. He began to feel a queen. The hair that day they let him loose, and he did a few curls at the back and sides. Again they put white powder on the face and made eye shadow. The perfumed and put a huge medallion on his neck. They went on to put a huge golden coat, as big as your wedding dress. The servants went out, leaving her sitting in front of the toilet, looking in the mirror. I did not know how long he should be there waiting. Someone knocked on the door and pulled her out of her thoughts. I did not want to open, until she realized that the door was called that led to passage. It was then up to open and found the figure of her husband, dressed in the uniform of the Knights of the Holy Sepulchre. A lovely blue silk uniform with the emblem of the Jerusalem cross embroidered in gold on the chest, a gorgeous and huge white silk coat, bigger even than yours, also white gloves of the same material, with the dimension of of gold mesh, with a huge, beautiful sword hanging on his belt. And above all that mascara that never changed, covering his face with a white handkerchief. His eyes, blue and deeper than ever, looked up and down. He seemed surprised.

"What do you want?" He asked Ayla, rudely. The king gave him a puzzled look.

"The maids you have prepared well. You are very beautiful. "It showed his nervousness when speaking.

"Ah ... thank you."

"I can go? I have to give you something. "

He thought a little, but eventually opened the door and let him. She sat back in her dresser and Baldwin stood there staring in amazement.

"Hurry, because we have to leave soon." She told him.

The king went to the toilet and sat on the edge of the cabinet. Ayla could smell the scent given off by her husband, a mixture of ointments, incense and manly scent. Baldwin approached her hand and opened his fist, showing a box. She stared at him helplessly. When his wife did not react, he opened the box and showed him the contents. Ayla was fascinated to see that beautiful and wonderful ring. A gold ring with a large diamond in the center and was etched around the cross of Jerusalem, with small rubies.

"This is for you. As queen of Jerusalem should take. All have taken. My grandmother, Queen Melisande, was inherited from her mother and she gave it to my father, who was his favorite son, to give it to his wife. My father did not came to give my mother or his other wife Mary, and gave it to me, give it to her to be my wife someday. When I discovered the leprosy and knew that I would never marry, handed it back, but he refused. I had wanted it. I thought about giving it to my sister any day now, but now it belongs to you. "

"It's beautiful." She replied, still surprised at the beauty of that jewel.

"Wear it with pride, as I took my grandmother and my grandmother before her. It is the greatest gift I can give you. "

"Thank you." She looked grateful. He closed his eyes a little, but soon realized that this was because he was smiling expression. The mask is not left to see that smile.

"Do you what I can wear?"

Ayla hesitated, but eventually came to accept. He reached out for her to wear. Baldwin knelt before her and gently took her hand. He took the ring from the box and gradually he was putting on his finger.

"I've always wanted to do this. Never thought I would place the ring on the hand of a woman. Until now. "

They both stared at each other. There was a twinkle in his eyes had never seen, for the first time saw him happy. Why was so kind and good to her, if she was fatal? Ayla took his hand, began to gorging contact with him, with the hand of a leper.

"Well, I think you should leave now. Soon they will come for us. "She told him, borrándole the illusion of the face.

"You're right. See you later. "He got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you for the ring, Baldwin."

The king stopped dead. It was the first time I heard his name from his lips. He looked at her with a smile, though she could not see her, and bowed his head slightly. She looked away and with a bit of disappointment, left her alone.

Ayla jumped up when he heard running footsteps were coming toward her. He found the figure of his mother, which lay directly to take her hand, to watch the magnificent jewel.

"My God, girl! What a gorgeous ring! "

"Have you been watching? Mom ... "I scolded.

"See how I told you to marry the king was a good idea? Look at that ring ... And you will have many more. The king loves you, my daughter. It is seen that in love with you. "

"Mother, that's it! The king is not in love with me! He hands me this as Queen of Jerusalem and his wife I am. "He pulled his hand away angrily. "Do not come back to spy on me."

"I wish I did gifts as well."

"He's my husband, not yours. Have married you to him. "

"I meant your father. But as I said, if I could, I would have married the king and not you. "

"Mother ...! Please! How are you going to want to marry a leper? "

"It would have been queen of Jerusalem. And had treated me better than your father treats me. Husband should feel proud that you have. "

Ayla did not want to listen more and sat back down in her boudoir. It was a long time sitting there because soon came Raymond of Tripoli and his father to take her to the grave. When out in the yard, she saw her husband mounted on a beautiful white horse, with a straight back and head held high. He wore a huge gold and sapphire crown on his head, to make it known that he was the king. Ayla walked toward him and waited for his horse and bring him help her up. When he was on the animal, tight dress would not let her handle it. Baldwin realized that and took the reins, rubbing his hands with hers. She quickly removed them.

"But do not let go. That you will fall. "It warned the king.

Ayla is picked up directly from the reins and let the horse lead Baldwin to the exit.

"Now I can myself."

"Are you sure?" He asked with his usual friendly tone.

"Yes ..." replied rudely and snatched the reins.

Baldwin took his hands and stared disappointed. He just wanted to help. But it amused him to see his wife as he fought for driving the horse. Ayla looked occasionally at her, trying not realize that I needed, but it was useless. Baldwin thanked for having the mask does not look like she was laughing. She loved that women were rebels.

They rode together to the church. All the people went after them throwing praise, and Sepulchre Square approached them to touch the hem of their cloaks and kiss their feet. All noble entourage went inside the cathedral and the two of them waited at the gates, along a few servants. Her husband gave her his arm and she had to accept.

"Are you nervous?" He asked Baldwin.

"A little."

"Do not be. No big deal. I ran this hallway when I was thirteen and the moment passed quickly. Do not let nerves consume you and enjoy your time. "

Ayla gave him a small smile and looked ahead. It was time. The servants took the edge of both layers and helped them walk down the aisle. Arm in arm the other, toured the church while everyone is inclined to its path. Upon reaching the altar sat on thrones prepared for them and Bishop Heraclius began with the mass. A little boy came to the king, wearing the crown of the Queen on a cushion. Baldwin stood and took it. He stood next to his wife.

"I, Baldwin IV of Anjou, king and lord of Jerusalem, Holy Sepulchre protector, Count of Jaffa and Ascalon. Descendant of the house of Château-Landon, son of Amalric I of Anjou, King of Jerusalem, awarded the crown to my wife, Ayla of Caesarea, daughter of Ephrem of Caesarea, lord of this town, to govern and share the throne with me . And with the grace of God will be good to his subjects. "

Ayla got up from the throne and the bishop drew a cross in oil on the head. After gradually Baldwin was placing the crown on his head.

"And here your rightful queen and heir to the throne of Jerusalem."

"Viva! Viva! Viva! "Shouted the audience.

"I crown you as Ayla I, Queen and Lady of the Holy City."

Her husband finished putting the crown. Heraclius handed a scepter and an orb, and again sat down again, now as queen.

"Long live the queen!" Cried her husband.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the queen! "Answered present.

Ayla looked at all the people who stood before her. His mother wept with emotion, to see the queens crown on the head. Her father looked at her with pride and called out loudly "long live Ayla I of Jerusalem". She felt a tingling in your body. She was the queen, the queen of Jerusalem, something that every woman dreamed, something impossible to achieve and she was. He glanced at her husband. This seemed to be smiling. Shortly after offered his hand, she took it and stood up. The bishop took the orb and scepter left. Catching Baldwin's hand and the scepter in his other hand down the hall of the tomb. The bells started ringing and people were kneeling in their wake.

"Long live the kings of Jerusalem!" People shouted.

They went outside, where people started to jump on them to be able to touch them or see them. People began to cheer Ayla but her husband cheered more:

"Long live the holy king of Jerusalem!"

"God protect the king of kings!"

"Praise ye King Baldwin!"

Her husband helped as he could get his horse through and putting people away gently. But there were many who held hands to kiss them both and would not let go. Ayla was surprised they had devotion to her husband, so they were able to kiss his hands without fear or disgust. They could not wait for them to arrive to help her raise it to the horse, so I had to help Baldwin. He grabbed her waist and lifted her to a sitting position on the chair. She was surprised at the strength I had, and lifted without even wavered. He even arranged the cloak and put his foot in his belt. In a flash he mounted his horse and together they began to go through the square directly to Mont-Royal.

"Now you are the queen. Enjoy. Say hello to the people. "He said Baldwin.

Ayla commoners looked around him and began to greet them by hand. But looks were more towards the king. She wanted to come to have that respect for its people. Now was the queen of Jerusalem, the holiest city in the world where Jesus was crucified. Was not the most important woman in the world?


	4. Joseph of Beirut

Yes that night Ayla went to the celebrations with her husband. Both went hand in hand in that huge hall.

"Your Majesties, King Baldwin and his wife, Queen Ayla."

Everyone rose as they entered the room. Now wearing a different clothes. Ayla was wearing a white dress, less cramped and Baldwin was dressed as a Bedouin of the desert, but as a Bedouin with lots of money. That was what drew attention to Ayla, her husband mixed two styles, sometimes dressed in robes, like Christians, but other times he was dressed as an Arab prince.

Both took their places in the center of the room, on a huge chairs. The queen looked around and met the eyes of his sister, which gave him a huge smile of happiness. She smiled back. He glanced at her husband and saw him staring at a child sitting next to Sybil. Ayla looked at the creature. He was blond, with huge blue eyes protruding from his face, as beautiful as those of Baldwin. Her skin was white as milk. It was a beautiful child.

"Who is this kid?" She asked her husband.

"It's my cousin, Baldwin. The son of my sister and William of Montferrat. 'You could see the emotion when speaking of small. "It was so long since I saw him. It has grown a lot. "

"He's very handsome. Has your eyes and your sister. "

"Well ... Actually many say is like me, when I was little."

"What is wrong?" Asked hesitantly.

"No. They are right. I was the same. But get it to him. "

Ayla was impressed. Your husband was so handsome? What did change a person leprosy. He watched their reactions to see the child. He seemed to be excited or excited, is that you must love him very much.

The little distracted attention from the words his mother told him and stared at his uncle. He must have already gotten used to it, because it felt horror or anything, only made him a smile to his uncle and waved. Baldwin returned the gesture.

"She is a wonderful child." Her husband said with pride. "The other day I saw him in the halls loaded with a mountain of books, bigger than him. I like studying, like me. It would be a good king. "

The child glanced at Ayla looked at her curiously. The queen smiled at him, was cute as a child. Seeing the reaction of his new aunt, the little Baldwin could not do anything but return the gesture. It was so funny, dressed like a man, with some shoes that could use large, swinging his legs on the chair because it reached the ground and fighting to achieve his glass.

The servants began serving food. Baldwin started back in the chair, while the others ate. Do not touch anything. Ayla looked at him curiously.

"Do not eat anything?" He asked.

Her husband shook his head, he seemed surprised by the question.

"Me? With this mask? Food would have to get me through the hole of the eyes. "Sneered. "Also, I can not keep food contact than for me. I've eaten before going down. And I have not really hungry. "

Ayla wanted nothing more. He turned his attention to his food dish and again looked at the son of Princess. The infant was fighting with the knife to cut a piece of meat. Sibyl and the servants helped him occasionally. The queen kept looking at everyone who occupied the room. Her parents spoke animatedly with Raymond of Tripoli. He recognized William of Tyre, discussing with Bishop Heraclius about something. And saw the face of his mother, whose word had not yet exchanged. Agnes of Courtenay unexpectedly rose and went to his son, he whispered a few words that Ayla could not understand. Baldwin seemed to be angry with those words. After finishing with his son, went to heed his daughter.

"Hello, dear. Yet we could not exchange a word. "He took her hands to Ayla. "I hope you're enjoying this day. Here a mother for anything you need. "There seemed to be sincere with all that. "We tend to get all the women of the court in the afternoon, I hope you join us tomorrow and we can talk more animatedly."

After that he sat down, leaving Ayla impressed. Baldwin looked, confused by what had happened. He directed a look of fury at his mother.

"Do not trust her." It warned. "My mother often win people with good words, but then you sticks a knife in the back."

"You and you nailed it?"

"I have a tremendous mess. May say nice things about me, and before people treat me very well. But I know you hate me, do not like me as a child, just to show off or to get to know who is the mother of the king. I have never been fond of you. Have not you noticed her face in disgust to approach me? "

Ayla shook her head. As I understand it, Inés . Now I had someone to share the disgust he had for her husband.

The room was silent, when Raymond of Tripoli rose with his glass in his hand.

"A toast to the queen." He said, encouraging people to get up.

Everyone raised his glass in hand, unless both kings. Ayla picked up his glass, and Baldwin his empty glass.

"Long live the queen." Said Raimundo.

"Long live the queen." They all said.

All drank from their cups, less Baldwin, which lifted her and again left on the site. He looked his disgust of not being able to provide for his wife.

They continued eating and talking animatedly least the king, whose was lying back in his chair, watching everyone or looking her gloved hands.

He opened the door at the end of the hall and entered some musicians with instruments. They approached their majesties and bowed.

"With the permission of their Majesties, the Kings, we would delight them with a part of our dance partner. In honor of the queen. "

Everyone stared at Baldwin. This made a gesture with his hand, giving them permission to proceed. The musicians took their places at one end of the room and as they prepared, a woman came and stood in the middle. Ayla gasped. The woman was half naked, wearing some clothes of white silk Arabic dance, full of beads and gold coins. Showed their dark meat and curly black hair that cascaded down her back to her waist. In her bare belly, had drawn some signs. His face was covered by the small veil that revealed only her eyes. All men were left with their mouths open to see the woman as well-formed, with her beautiful legs and her breasts prominent. Ayla looked at Baldwin, to retain it, but her husband was head sideways, looking curiously at the woman, as if he knew something.

The musicians began to sound their instruments and the woman began to move his hips and belly, hypnotizing all men. Something I noticed was that the dancer Ayla never took his eyes off the king, as if the dance was dedicated to him. He moved around the room with his black eyes on the figure masked positions. Every time he moved more lust, his movements were becoming stronger. He gradually approaching the table of kings, the queen could see her smile when facing her husband. The woman picked up a sword he had on the table that they were going to use to cut meat servants. She put on her hip and began to rotate and move the belly without dropping it. Everyone applauded after that. He took another sable and carefully placed them in the head. She continued dancing without being fall. He sabers in place and continued dancing with a handkerchief, moving like majestic wings, covering his head and face with him and showing only his eyes, still dancing. The surprise came when one of his colleagues put a basket in the middle of the room. She came over and was slowly taking something that left everyone with their mouths open, a huge python that was twisting her leg, her hip, towards his belly, his arm, to hold her head with her hand. She continued dancing with the snake without taking your eyes off the king and this could not take my eyes off her. He played and danced with the snake everything he wanted, until once again left in the basket. He kept his hips moving more until finally ended his performance kneeling before kings and falling backwards until his head almost touching the floor. All men were impressed to see that many were taken to the armrest of the chair, one of them was the king. The woman stood up and bowed. Everyone started to clap loudly, less Ayla to which he had not liked the attitude of women. The musicians also came and they spent another applause. The queen pressed her hands hard to see the looks on their way her husband and dancer. Finally retired and people kept talking and eating. Ayla looked at her husband with anger, was an offense to her what had happened between him and the woman. Baldwin looked at her without understanding what happened. Every time I hated most.

After dessert, a man stood up and walked to the kings. The queen looked at her plate without attention. The gentleman bowed before kings.

"Majesties. It is an honor to meet the new queen. "Said the man.

"Joseph of Beirut, welcome to Jerusalem." He greeted the king.

Ayla finally looked up and saw the picture that she loved. He was infatuated with the face of the gentleman. He was a very handsome man, tall and strong, with effeminate face gave him a beauty, with curly black hair, covered with some gray, which gave a touch mature and green eyes captivated Ayla. He was much older than her, but that did not care to notice him.

"It's true what they say about the beauty of our new lady." Said Joseph with seductive look.

Ayla was flushed and nodded in thanks.

"It is an honor to have him back in my court, Joseph." Baldwin continued talking.

"I hope it's for a long time, my lord."

"Enjoy the party. Eat and drink as desired. I look forward to having you back in my army. "

"So it will, Your Majesty. Thank you for your welcome. "

He bowed to the king and went on to lay their eyes on the Queen. He looked like he was trying to seduce her, and that she loved Ayla.

"My lady." He bowed.

Again he sat down. The queen could not take his eyes off Baldwin and realized that, and I really did not like.

"Who was this man who came to greet us?" She asked her husband.

"Joseph of Beirut, Beirut Baron. One of the knights of my court, but has been quite some time off for family reasons unknown to me. It's pretty friend of my brother, Guy de Lusignan and Reynald de Chatillon. It also tends to be my mother. "

"Is this a good knight?"

"By far proven to be. Although I still have not seen combat. If still alive there must be. "

Ayla did not need any further explanation. Then Joseph rolled his eyes and took them all night and he returned it. The furtive glances without stopping, without anyone knowing, no one except Baldwin. She felt a little hurt to see how his wife was fixed at that gentleman. But let it go. He encouraged them to be set with other men.

The rest of the night Ayla was spent dancing with several nobles, Joseph approached more than once to dance with her, but no one suspected anything because everyone wanted to dance with the new queen. Her husband, more animated, talking with Raymond of Tripoli and their parents. Catherine sometimes took her hand the king as if to encourage him and grunted Ayla by falsehood of his mother.

When the last dance, everyone started cheering Baldwin to dance with his wife. The king refused flatly and Ayla was glad for that. They had to go a few knights to make up the king of the chair. He was caught in the arms to raise him up, but Baldwin took the armrest. That scene was funny, many began to laugh, the king was laughing. Finally I could make up and took him to his wife pushed. Everyone started clapping to the kings. The musicians began a slow blow. Ayla and Baldwin stared helplessly, but everyone was looking at them and had to react. The king bowed and gave his hand. She did the same. Both went to the center of the room. Joined hands, Ayla picked up the hem of her dress and Baldwin put his hand behind his back. They began to spin with their hands together, they separated, made a bow, turned to gather and so on. All eyes were on them. When the dance ended everyone started clapping. Baldwin bowed and put his hand on his metal lips as if to kiss her. Ayla stood before the gesture. He felt the cold touch of the mask and had had a chill. Her husband turned to withdraw and left her dancing with other men, while he sat back down and the younger knights came to talk to him and amuse with his jokes. Although you could not see who was laughing, his laughter could be heard.

And so he spent the night, but the couple could maintain some contact and exchange.

As she had promised her husband's mother, Ayla went that afternoon to be with the maidens of the court. He was still tired from the night before, he had not gotten out of bed until lunchtime, but I wanted to talk to his mother.

Upon entering, all the maids were silent and rose to bow. Agnes of Courtenay got up and went to meet her.

"My dear child, it is an honor to have you here with us. Come and sit beside me. "Le said.

Both came off Sybil and sat on some chairs. Ayla examined in the room. All these were the daughters and wives of noblemen who occupied a place at court. There was a male presence, the little infant Baldwin ran around the room playing with his toy soldiers metal. Luckily, Catherine had not been invited to the meeting.

"How are you, Ayla?" Asked her sister Sybil.

"Well, thank you my lady."

"My lady?" He laughed. "My dear sister, now up to me to call you my wife."

"I'm not used to this to be queen."

The princess turned some attention to the creature that had just hook your neck. The small Baldwin stood on tiptoe and as he sat on the lap of his mother.

"Do not greet your aunt, dear?" He asked his son Sibyl.

The boy stared at her with a smile. That rich was that child.

"Hello, Aunt Ayla." He waved shyly.

"Hello, beautiful. How are you? "

"Well ..." The queen is set deep in the eyes of that little, as beautiful as those of her husband.

Ines stroked his grandson's cheek and went to take her hand to her daughter. Ayla looked at her questioningly.

"This child is beautiful. Right, Ayla? It looks like my son when he was little so they say. Baldwin I separated when he was only one year and not see him again until he was thirteen and was crowned king. "

"It's true, mother. It looks like my brother. And it is so get it as he was. "

"You see ... My daughter is crazy with his son and his brother. Do you like children, Ayla? "

The queen stared at his mother without knowing that answer. I know where his mother was heading. On one hand, I knew if something bad commented before her nothing would happen, but you could tell the Princess Sibylla loved his brother and a bad comment could hurt.

"Yes, I love children." He replied with a smile on his lips.

"It's a shame that my son can give you one. I would have given a very beautiful creatures. "Agnes replied, sticking a sad smile to his daughter.

The small Baldwin fell from his mother's lap and sat on the floor playing with his toy soldiers metal and wooden horses.

"You see my husband has a great affection for his nephew. Yesterday he told me proudly. For he is like a son. "

"We know." Replied Agnes. "And his heir to the throne."

Ayla was played with that comment. I thought she was the heiress to the throne when Baldwin died. Sybil wanted to calm that situation:

"My brother ordered my son coprince before you marry him. But if you reign you marry another man. Now you are the true heir. "

The queen was at ease and made a grateful smile. It meant that the husband she chose rule beside her, and she liked that idea.

"My son is always in solitude and has too many absurd ideas. Not have any distractions. Is normal. Nobody dares to go visit him. Only when it comes Raimundo or guardian of Tyre. That has become a be colder. "

"Baldwin is not cold, mother. If it was, because I would have missed years of his court. As his mother you are, you should go occasionally to visit. "

"I do not enjoy my company. I always made of his quarters. "

"For there must be. One is cold with you. "

"Excuse my daughter, Ayla. It is greatly affected with the illness of his brother. This is what has been brought up together and now they can exchange for a second company. You could you now, as your wife you are, going to happen to him one afternoon. "

Ayla dropped the world over when he said that.

"Do not comendéis her work you should do you. As a mother, you who must take care of your son. "

"Sybil ... What is it today? It is also your responsibility as a wife to visit her husband someday. "

"I guess that's a day that go to him nothing happens." He said to try to calm the situation, wanted to have his mother as an ally.

They were almost all afternoon, talking about issues that had nothing to do with Baldwin. Such as dresses, jewelry and fashions that are carried in the courts of France and England. Ayla began to win over his mother. The two hit it off.

The Queen was the first to go. He said goodbye to his mother and sister giving a kiss to the cheek and then forced the little infant Sibyl to give him a kiss to her aunt. Ayla knelt before him and exchanged a kiss on the cheek. She started caring for that little.

Leaving room, started walking through the halls to his room. He felt the presence of someone walking behind her.

"My lady." She called someone from behind.

Turning around he found the figure of the man who had caught the night before. Beirut Joseph approached her and gave her a kiss on the hand, leaving her speechless and blushing.

"Your presence illuminates these dark hallways, my queen. Again I say again that you are more beautiful than you described it. "

"And you as conqueror as they say, Lord of Beirut." Replied, sticking a laugh man.

"Oh, please, my dear queen, just call me Joseph."

"And you in solitude, Ayla just call me."

"As you wish. Your wish is my command. "

They were both looking into his eyes. Those small and green eyes had Joseph to be nervous when you looked at her.

"I navigated to your quarters, Ayla?"

"Yes, I headed there. I spent the afternoon with the maids, and my mother and my sister. "

"Are not you going to pay a visit to your husband?"

Again, that question hurt. That Manian had all that I go to visit her husband.

"No. I guess my husband will be too tired from yesterday's celebrations, to visit him. "

"Me no need to conceal. I love my king, but I understand that do not wish or approach. A woman as young and as beautiful as you, doomed to live with a man who do not love and above leper. "

Finally someone who understands me thought. He was happy to say that. She loved this man.

"If you ever need to talk to someone about this that is happening to you, count me, my lady."

"Ayla." He corrected.

"That, Ayla. Excuse me, I'm not used to pronounce a name as beautiful as yours. "Gotta get a smile to the queen.

"Thank you for your understanding, Joseph. You are the first who understood the situation I'm going through. "

"You have to thank me. I who thanks God for being able to see you for the first time. "

Again she was blushing. That really was a real man. A man like she always wanted. Handsome, tall, strong, good words and above all, healthy.

"I hope to see you soon, Ayla."

"I hope so too, Joseph."

Again he turned his hand to kiss. With a smirk, the queen turned and turned to move towards his quarters. I wanted the time to go to meet the man. Joseph of Beirut, until his name sounded good.


End file.
